Talons of Ebony
by Vena Grey
Summary: Related to a story I had up on here for a while called Generation VI. Scathetow has invaded Kerashime, and is causing grief for the foxes nearby.


**Talons of Ebony  
**_The story of the beta of Evon'Rael  
_By: Vena

**_Disclaimer: This story is related to my The Sight (which I do not own - David Clement-Davies does)fanfiction, titled Generation XI. Read the first chapter of that story before reading this - you'll need to to get the idea of the wolves' background. However - this story is about foxes. And yes - I posted this on too, for those who don't know about my Deviantart page.  
_****_  
Warning: This story has an abrupt ending/short fight scene, because I wrote this story for the school paper, and they gave me a strict limit of 3 pages. Needless to say - I ran out of room, so the ending got squashed, and I can't change it without wrecking the whole story._**

Anyway - enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW. 

**_-Vena_**

I stared out past the Plains of Norre as I watched the sun set. You couldn't have asked for better scenery. The sky was clear, the red evening glow reflected on the greenish-brown grass below, and the fire-orange sun shimmered on the sparkling river water in front of me. Only one thing could ruin this moment.

The winds shifted a bit, and I turned toward where I'd scented the familiar smell of my clan approaching. Yet, the smell wasn't strong.

"Setter!" My name rang out in an ear-splitting cry. I immediately spun around to find Evon'Rael's lead female, the smoky black she-fox Karynnya loping awkwardly toward me.

"Karynnya! What hurries you?" I called out. Karynnya was my older sister—well, half-sister, actually. The only thing we didn't share was our mothers—I was a half-breed. Half black fox, half domestic silver.

Karynnya slowed and came up to me, her left hind and right front legs both dragging when it was their turn to move. Karynnya collapsed as soon as she reached me, and I sat down next to her, wide-eyed, studying her wounds.

Her injured legs had quite a bit of flesh torn away at the joints, and there was a series of gashes where it looked like she'd been clawed. "What in Kerashime's name happened to you?"

"Wolves, Setter...it was the wolves. They found our camp…" Karynnya said, her sides heaving.

My head shot up, and I stared in the direction of the Mountain of Gale, about twenty leagues off. This was where the wolf lands begin at Kerashime, named for the eldest of the three wolf brothers who formed the lands of my kind's powerful and larger cousins. The tribes of Kerashime and Hennestethe were neutral—they left us alone if we left them alone.

Scathetow, however, was not the same. They wanted us gone, to put it simply—it's common knowledge of how Scathetow himself tried to push Kerashime out of the lands that were rightfully his over four generations ago.

"I can't run anymore, Setter...it took all my strength to get here...Karynnya said in a raspy voice. "Talem had at least nine of his best scouts there...and I thought I saw more. They outnumber us three to two...Rapid, Tael, and Lyre have fallen...and I'm sure there's more by now. Krynn and Illandor are doing all they can to hold us together...you must help them!" My half-sister continued. Yet, before she was finished—I'd pivoted on my hind legs and broken off in a full gallop toward camp.

* * *

Twilight was upon the camp, which gave the scene I beheld a dark shadow. It took me some time to get there—but, when I arrived, I realized that, if Talem had been here at all, he certainly wasn't anymore.

But that didn't shed any light on things. Left and right, there were bodies of both foxes and wolves, most foxes, strewn across the woody riverside clearing. The eyes of my fallen comrades were wide open, their mouths gasping for the breath they'd never have the chance to breathe, and their mitts stretched in front to defend themselves against death. It was a horrid sight. As I recognized the forms of my friends, I darted to them, laying paw on them and mouthing silent blessings. Here and there, I'd notice a shadowy form darting about in the dark woods—but I realized that Talem's scouts couldn't have wanted to stay. Scathetow as a tribe was too proud for that.

Still, despite this, I scented a strange smell behind me, then, only a moment later, heard a low growl come from the trees. My ears turned toward the sound, and I shot backward—lashing out at the stranger.

"Setter! For Kaarteth's sake, stop it!" I heard a familiar voice. Illandor, my long-time friend, was behind me.

"Illandor! Thank Heaven, you're alive!" I said to him, glancing around me quickly, then turning back.

"Ugh. Yes, but barely. I sent Karynnya to find you...Talem was here with at least fifteen scouts."

"Yes, she same to me—but fifteen? How many were lost? I asked Illandor, still trying to take all of this in.

"Six...and Talem lost four. Krynn is with Isabel and Valon...I returned here on my own to see if you or Karynnya had returned."

"Karynnya collapsed when she found me. She ordered me back here...I left as soon as I could."

"Is she ok?" Illandor asked, sounding urgent. After all, Karynnya held an important place in the clan.

"I'm not sure. There was flesh torn from her legs, and deep gashes in her side. She couldn't run."

Illandor looked down at the news, then shook his head. After a moment, he looked back up at me, his eyes sad. "I'll have to tell Krynn."

* * *

Illandor showed me where he and Krynn had taken the others, and Krynn called a meeting—though there were only five of us there. Krynn always looked stern—but this was even more so tonight.

"Kin of Evon'Rael," Krynn began in the same way he opened all of our clan's gatherings. I stirred a little—for I was used to being surrounded by fellow brutes and femmes, all quiet and listening, but tonight—I was seated only near Krynn. Valon, Illandor, and Isabel were seated just in front of us in a small trio. "I call this meeting under great sadness. On this night, the wolf-kind of Scathetow have found our hidden lands, and taken at least six of our best queens, hunters, and scouts. But we must mourn them with caution. Isabel has scented an extended border south-west of the Mountain of Gale. We can no longer depend on the wolves of Kerashime to keep Scathetow out…"

At the mention of this, there were a few disturbed whispers. I turned to Krynn.

"Is this true? Have you sent scouts back there?" I asked my only remaining superior in the clan. He nodded, looking somber, in response.

"Not two suns ago, yes…" Krynn responded. "We must flee. We can't fight all of Scathetow—they're fast, sly, and smart, not to mention about twice our size. It is too dangerous to stay in Evon'Rael as long as our wolven allies can't hold their own ground."

I, too, looked to the ground. To be frank—we _had_ to do something. Fox-kind has dwelled in Evon'Rael since generations before the rise of the three brothers.

"Krynn?" I began, just before he began to speak. He sighed, and looked to me.

"Yes, Setter?" He asked, sounding somewhat impatient.

"If I may be allowed to leave for three, maybe four suns, I might be able to find a solution…" I proposed. Krynn's brow wrinkled.

"Oh? And what are you saying you shall do, Setter? You weren't here when Scathetow first attacked."  
"Under no fault of my own. I was ordered onto a scout patrol, who arrived back sooner than I. But beside that, what I intend to do is speak with Keiro at Kerashime. I see no reason for him to refuse me, for Kerashime hates Scathetow as much, if not more, than we do," I said somewhat defensively. "Now is not the time for you to doubt me, Krynn. We are too few! I have served you for many seasons strong. Trust in me!"

"You are a loyal beta, my friend. Go. You have three suns. We will pray that Scathetow doesn't return in that time…" Krynn said, looking somber. He looked down a moment, as if he were contemplating his decision, then looked up at me once more. His eyes were strong again.

As I turned to leave, Illandor came up to me, and nosed me in the shoulder.

"Take care of yourself. Godspeed," Illandor muttered to me, just before he turned back to Krynn and the others. I took off at a run.

* * *

The journey to Kerashime took only one day. The path was a clear plain, up until I reached the foot of the mountain where it became a pine forest. After the brief time it took to find the wolf paths up the mountain, I scented, then found the young she-wolf Elenna, who lead me to the camp.

"Thank you," I said to her before turning to face Keiro. The magnificent alpha was almost solid charcoal in colour, with jade eyes that could pierce stone. Close behind him was his mate, Rena, followed by four other wolves.

"What brings you to Kerashime, fox?" Keiro asked sternly, yet politely. His voice was like thunder—it took all my strength not to collapse into a pathetic bow. I did dip my maw in respect, then thought about what to say before responding.

'It is Scathetow, m'lord. Talem brought a band of fifteen strong to Evon'Rael at sundown last sun. All but five are dead."

Keiro looked at me with what almost seemed to be a note of sorrow—yet it was impossible to tell.

"I am sorry to hear that. Scathetow has caused now wolf and fox much grief. What will be next?" he responded. His gaze turned back to one of the wolves behind him, who came up and whispered something in his ear. Keiro nodded, then dismissed two of the wolves.

I attempted to smile, but nothing came out. So, instead, I continued. "We humbly request your aid, sir. We have nothing but our camp left. Much of our land is littered in blood, and most sensible prey has left because of Scathetow's raid. Where are we to go if you cannot help?"

Keiro looked down, and sighed sadly. I could tell that this wasn't a good sign. Keiro began once more.

"Scathetow, too, is raiding our borders. Thirteen of our hunters and scouts are holding them back as we speak. You have probably heard the stories of the brothers Scathetow and Kerashime, but they have long craved our lands." I nodded, making it clear I knew the legends. "I would be there myself, if I hadn't been called back here. We cannot spare enough to be of help to you. I'm sorry, I truly am."

My eyes flew open. If Kerashime couldn't help us, we would surely perish!

"What are we to do, then?" I asked frantically, trying hard not to loose it. Keiro turned his head northeast before responding.

"Find Reid at Hennestethe. Scathetow is sensible not to attack the hill country, for the hill wolves are nomadic. It might prove a difficult task, but Reid is a master in battle when he _does_ have to fight. Follow the stream through the forest—it stretches out to a river near the hill country. They tend to stay close to the water they do have, for the plains tend to be dry."

"Thank you, m'lord," I said before bowing quickly, then leaving escorted by one of the wolves who had been sitting behind Keiro. His name was Danir.

"Our paths tend to be faint on this side of the mountain, but the stream flows from a rock bed near a fallen pine. Good luck," Danir said before turning back to the camp. I nodded, then set off once more.

* * *

Following the stream as Keiro instructed, I was weaving through the hills by dawn the next day. I stopped frequently for a drink, and tried my luck at fishing once. I was able to catch two small trout, but this didn't really satisfy my hunger.

The biggest surprise of my day, however, was when a growl appeared out of nowhere. I had scratched out a small nest in the dirt, when a large figure jumped me and pinned me to the ground. The creature was far too large to be a fox, but the smell and shape of the snout looked to be wolven.

"Aagh!" I yowled in pain as he bit my shoulder. "If you are of Hennestethe, I come in peace!"

"_'If I am of Hennestethe?'_ Do you see any other wolves around here, fox?" my attacker replied maliciously.

"I am but one fox, sir. I was sent by Krynn of Evon'Rael to Keiro of Kerashime, who lead me to you."

"Hmmph. You sure smell like you've been near Keiro, fox. No doubt this has to do with Scathetow. Follow me," he ordered, and rose off me. I came to my paws slowly, stretching myself out a bit after the blow.

* * *

The wolf who had attacked me lead me past several winding hills—and, with each one I passed, the scent he carried got thicker and thicker. When we arrived at Hennestethe's camp, my guide spoke briefly to one of his companions, then lead me to a middle-aged, but still fit and healthy male at the foot of a large hill. My guide bowed briefly, and I did the same. '_This must be Reid…'_ I thought.

"Thank you, Helur. Well, fox—I certainly haven't seen one of your kind around these parts for quite some time...probably not since my father's reigning days. Now, tell me—what brings you to the hill country?" Reid asked, his tone wise and polite, though not quite as commanding as Keiro's. But his wolves seemed to respect him far more.

"Your Helur had the suspicion that it was about Scathetow, and he was right," I responded. Helur closed his eyes and smirked—while Reid nodded gravely. I prayed silently that this wasn't another rejection.

"You don't have to explain things, fox. I know what has happened. Scathetow's endless quest for dominance over these lands has lead them to Evon'Rael, has it not?"

"Yes, sir. Talem had a band of fifteen at our camp two nights ago. Five survived...the rest perished."

"That is devastating to hear, kin of Evon'Rael. Your kind has dominated these lands since generations upon generations before the rise of Kerashime, Scathetow, and Hennestethe. If anything, it should be you driving Scathetow out, not vice versa. You have entitlement to your lands, and Scathetow has no right to take that from you, nor the right to take the lives of your kin. By now, most of the foxes have left these lands because of Scathetow's raids—your band is one of the few remaining. I believe I know what you came for—but I'd like to hear it from your lips."

I couldn't help but smile. Reid was a benevolent and well-respected leader—and I could see why. "Sir—Kerashime is being raided, as well, and they couldn't spare enough to help us. Scathetow has lead an attack on our camp, and they're sure to return if Kerashime can't hold their borders. I ask you, in the name of Evon'Kiran, our ancestor, to help us drive Scathetow out. We cannot do it with only five remaining—they'll surely rip us apart."

Reid smiled, and nodded. "Helur—find Slatca, and tell her to gather six of her scouts. You find six of your best hunters, and meet me back here before mid-sun. Hurry," Reid ordered. Helur nodded, and broke off. "Talem won't drive the foxes out. I'll make sure of that, even if it kills me," he said, looking toward Evon'Rael. I smiled again.

With Reid and Slatca's help, we were able to return to Evon'Rael before moonrise. Surely enough—Scathetow's scent was fresh at Evon'Rael's borders—so I began to race as I lead the wolves to our camp.

* * *

When I got there, my first sight was cold. One more fox, Krynn's son, Valon, had fallen—and the others were hiding, their scents masked by mud. Talem was searching for them—ordering his scouts around left and right.

Behind me, I heard repeated snarls. Scathetow, this time, had brought a band of seventeen—all of them fanned out, searching too hard to realize the enormous Hennestethe nomads behind them.

One by one, Reid motioned his scouts out toward Scathetow's wolves. Silently, their scents also masked, they began taking Scathetow's wolves down—nothing could be heard but their death whimpers until Talem himself spun around. His flaming amber eyes were piercing—I couldn't help but look away.

"No!" He spat, seeing Reid not five tail-lengths away. Reid lunged at Talem, grabbing hold of his scruff with breakneck speed. At a matched speed, Talem whipped around—raking Reid in the side with knife-like claws. All around me, Hennestethe and Scathetow were battling it out—Krynn, Illandor, Isabel, and I joined in as well, splitting up in twos and each taking on one of Scathetow's wolves. I felt as if I was a part of a living legendary moment. And, as wolves on both sides fell, I mouthed brief and silent blessings to the selfless Hennestethe warriors. Fallen heroes.

By daybreak, the fighting was done. Talem retreated with nine wolves, and Reid came to Krynn, Isabel, Illandor and myself afterward with eight of his original twelve. Still, despite what he lost, he smiled at myself and Krynn.

"Reid—I'm still amazed. What made you choose to come and help us?" Krynn asked the Hennestethe leader.

"It's a simple matter of rights, Krynn of Evon'Rael. Scathetow is too power-hungry to see anything but a free patch of land with what you have here—when, in reality, Scathetow's forest could be your with one call. You have incredible heart—it would not surprise me if more foxes began returning to these parts. Believe me, Evon'Rael will rise again as a fourth power."

After Reid said this, he nodded to Krynn and left with his wolves. I looked skyward—the sun was just beginning to pass over the Mountain of Gale. It was dawn—dawn on a new page in history.


End file.
